


Accidentally On Purpose

by myracingthoughts



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, New Year's Eve, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Darcy Lewis wants to play matchmaker for Steve and Bucky this holiday season.The universe (and the boys in question) have other plans.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927495
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Accidentally On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Darcy Lewis Bingo and crosses off square C1 - Darcy Lewis is a good bro
> 
> This fic also fulfills the 'Love interest is someone they’d never consider' [Hallmark Holiday Movie Bingo](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/634579786258432002) square.

Did everyone just ignore it, or was Darcy the only one who could actually see what was going on here?

“Lewis, are you even paying attention?” Natasha snapped in front of her. “Three more laps.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Darcy huffed, carting herself around the track for three more torturous rounds of SHIELD-approved cardio.

OK, fine. She’d readily admit she spent a little too long wondering, eyes lingering on the two men across the training room. Sweaty, lifting heavy objects, a friendly flash of teeth in her direction.

But Darcy knew this wasn’t really about her. At least, it shouldn’t be.

Between the panting and heavy footfalls, she could see they weren’t talking— they weren’t even within spitting distance of each other— but Darcy could just _tell_. Something about their watchful eyes. Those cleverly hidden affectionate nudges and assurances that they were nearby. Those mirrored smiles. 

It was honestly so obvious she honestly wondered if they were just really good at keeping their relationship under wraps.

But Steve Rogers was sent on one too many blind dates by the team, each time never making it to a second date. But all those first attempts seemed to leave Bucky Barnes to brood in the corner and Darcy Lewis to wonder why neither of them ever said anything to each other.

Until she realized they were probably both equally stubborn, old, and stuck in their ways.

And sure, Darcy was a little _jealous_ about the looks they shot each other across rooms and the way they watched after one another in the field if she thought too hard about it— not that she ever thought her stupid schoolgirl crush on the pair would ever amount to anything.

But Darcy set out to do what she always did when she didn’t know what else to do with her life:

She took on a project.

* * *

“You look busy,” Bucky murmured, keeping a healthy distance at the door as Darcy unclenched herself from around her phone.

She smiled. He was right on time, and she could finally get the gears in motion.

“I actually had an idea for you.”

Perhaps Darcy spent a little _too_ much time plotting on her lunch. Still, between the smell of sugar cookies wafting in from the Tower’s cafeteria to the scent of pine needles from the dozens of smartly dressed red and gold-decorated trees, she was just in a giving mood. 

’Tis the season and all that.

Barnes crooked an eyebrow, closing the gap between them and leaning his elbows on the bistro table Darcy was planted at.

“An idea for me, huh?” he drawled, mouth curved into a smirk.

In any other context, this might have been considered flirting, but Darcy knew better. She was the cupid to the two boys’ failure to communicate, and this wasn’t really about her.

She kept having to remind herself as his steel eyes found hers.

“I uh, have this friend. He’s a dance studio owner,” she started, watching confusion cross Bucky’s face. “He’s great, super private, really nice. And I know Steve’s been talking about wanting to learn to dance, so I was thinking—”

“—that you’d take him? He’d love that,” Bucky chimed in, to Darcy’s immediate flush.

“ _No!_ No, I was thinking _you_ could take him, since you’re such a good dancer yourself,” Darcy explained, trying to ease out the squeak in her voice at his assumption. “That way, come New Year’s, you two can tear up the dancefloor. My gift to you guys. Merry early Christmas, or whatever you celebrate.”

Something flickered across his expression that she couldn’t quite translate, the corner of his lip lifting into almost a smirk, “That’s real sweet of you, Darcy. Thank you.”

Darcy was ready to pat herself on the back for a job well done. Hell, if she could make Bucky Barnes crack a smile, that in itself was a feat. 

That plan? It was flawless. Probably the best strategy she’d ever had. There was no way they’d be able to dig themselves out of the already established sexual tension. They’d dance, they’d step on each other’s toes, and they’d finally put their feelings out in the open, and everything would be right as rain.

And so she took the praise, ordered a few class gift certificates for them and bought a nice holiday card on the way home.

With this whole matchmaker scheme, Darcy practically had December in the bag.

* * *

There was one thing Darcy didn’t count on. A little, tiny, minuscule hitch in her plan.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a favour,” Bucky started, sidling up to Darcy’s desk, flicking the pinwheel in the Chewbacca coffee cup beside her monitor.

Did anything good ever happen with that particular set of words? Darcy wasn’t so sure.

But she put on her bravest face and brightest smile, “Sure, what’s up?”

She tried her best not to look him up and down, though the tight black v-neck t-shirt wasn’t helping her case. It wasn’t like she was _ogling_ him or anything… just looking respectfully.

That was alright, right? When she knew she didn’t even have a dog in that particular race?

“So, I’m getting called off on a mission today, but I was supposed to go with Steve tonight to that studio,” Darcy was starting to see where this was good. “I was wondering if you could fill in for me. We survived the first class, so I’m pretty sure you won’t lose any toes.”

Darcy bit her lip, “I dunno, Bucky. Couldn’t you just call and cancel?”

“Honestly, I think Stevie wants to thank you for the gift and show you how much he’s improved,” Bucky explained. “And I feel bad cancelling on your friend; he’s a really great teacher. And they say consistency is key—”

“Alright, Barnes, you got your point across,” Darcy said with a chuckle. “I’ll do it.”

Which is how she ended up in front of the Dance Studio of Park Slope, in the heart of Brooklyn, on a cold and rainy Thursday night. Steve insisted on them driving over together from the Tower, a little less chatty than usual. But Darcy didn’t take offence; he was probably worried about Bucky being off on that super-secret mission of his.

Steve opened the car door for Darcy, taking her hand to lead her over a thick patch of ice on the edge of a sidewalk. The solid muscle in her grip was making her mind go places it had no right to, the heat pooling in her cheeks as she tried to laugh it off.

“What a gentleman. My butt is still bruised from Tuesday’s fall,” Darcy admitted with a bashful grin.

Steve only smiled, keeping hold of it until he opened the door to the studio for her, “We can’t have a repeat of that now, can we?”

“Darcy! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Andre was standing in the middle of the studio, eyeing them curiously.

“I have the honour of filling in for Bucky tonight,” Darcy started.

Steve continued, “He got called away for work.”

“That’s alright. Darcy here’s one of my star pupils, so I’m sure she’ll be just the fill-in,” Martin looked a little proud at that one, shooting Darcy a wink as she tried (and failed) not to blush. “I figured tonight we could do a little salsa, give you a taste of it.”

“Salsa, huh?”

Though Andre probably couldn’t see it, Darcy could hear the skepticism in Steve’s voice. That tiny hesitation he had in himself, a hang-up he’d probably had since his early days in Brooklyn when he didn’t dwarf every dame in sight.

“Bucky’s going to be sorry he missed it,” Darcy tried to assure him with a little twinkle in her eye.

Steve caught hers and smiled, looking a little more comfortable, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Darcy didn’t have a lot of time to decode his look, Andre settling them into position, “You want her right up against you, Steve. Like you’re the only thing keeping her upright.”

They both seemed to be a little flustered with the closeness, nervous laughter bubbling up, little glances to check in on each other, making sure they weren’t crossing any lines. Darcy couldn’t help but feel the safest she ever had, wrapped up in Captain America’s arms on a Thursday night.

If only mom could see her now.

“See? No bruised toes,” Darcy whispered in his ear as Steve successfully led her through the first half of the routine, dipping her low. By the time she righted herself, his lips were just an inch from hers, blue eyes looking down at her. 

And if it had been any other man, it might have even qualified a ‘ _moment_.’ But she was reading much too far into this, letting her stupid, hormone-driven thoughts get to her head.

She was filling in for Bucky, after all. No funny business here.

“Well,” Andre clapped his hands together. “I think Mr. Barnes will be quite pleased to see the progress you’ve made, Steve.”

Loosening his grip on Darcy, she watched the blush cross his cheeks, “Couldn’t have done it without such a great teacher. Or partner.”

 _Dance_ partner, she reminded herself as her dumb heart skipped a beat. The only _partner_ Darcy had lately was in the top drawer of her bedside table and probably needed new batteries.

But that was an issue she’d save for another night.

Right now, she basked in the warmth radiating off Steve in the cool Brooklyn air, then in the driver’s seat of the standard-issue black SUV as he drove her home. Thankful, he leaned into the center console, and Darcy took full advantage, subconsciously leaning closer to the human heater beside her.

“I really appreciate you filling in for Buck tonight, Darcy,” Steve said, eyes not leaving the road. “Andre was right. You’re a great dancer.”

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself, Mr. Rogers.”

That seemed to catch his attention, looking over at her with a soft smile, that crook in the corner of his lip. And sure, maybe she lingered a little too long in the hug he offered as they parked in front of her building— Clint’s building, technically— and maybe she took an extra whiff of his aftershave, but it nothing more than friendly.

For two adult humans who were nothing more than friends. 

Work friends, even.

“Goodnight,” he breathed as she pulled away.

“‘Night, Steve.”

One nervous smile and wave as she unlocked the door as he waited for her to head inside. She was a breathless pile of goo, leaning on the back of her apartment’s front door, trying to catch her breath. Trying to talk herself down from the silly scenarios playing in her head.

One look out through the curtains of her living room window confirmed the SUV was no longer there.

Darcy tried to ignore the twist in her gut at the thought.

* * *

“Hey, Darcy.”

A figure in the doorway nearly made her jump out of her seat, blocking most of her view of the hallway. But she’d know those blue eyes anywhere. That strut. Those too-tight t-shirts. And that jawline that could cut glass.

“Steve?” Darcy couldn’t help the confused tone that slipped though, bordering on accusatory. “Uh, hi?”

His lips twisted into a smile as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Will I see you at the New Year’s Eve dance tonight?”

He knew the answer to that, they both knew that, but there was a glimmer in his eyes that she’d assumed was reserved for Bucky. A little more mischief than Steve Rogers would typically show. Darcy was intrigued, leaning over her desk, chin resting in her hands.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Darcy played along with a bit of a lilt. “Looking to show off your new dance moves?”

A breathy laugh followed, “Something like that.”

There was something about his tone that made her wonder what was going on in that beautiful head of his, but Darcy was a little distracted by the way his arms across his chest made his biceps look… ethereal, otherworldly? She couldn’t quite place the word.

 _Down, Darcy_ , she chided herself. Those kinds of thoughts about Steve were reserved for someone else entirely.

“Yeah, I’ll be there, watching you and Bucky tear up the floor.”

“Good. I’ll uh, see you then? If your dance card isn’t already full?”

She tried to ignore the way her face flamed at the thought.

“I’ll be sure to save you a spot,” Darcy offered, words bubbling up before her filter could think better of it.

Steve smiled, “Perfect.”

It took an hour for her heartbeat to return to human levels, hands so jittery her eyeliner took three tries in her bathroom mirror. And by the time she slipped on a pair of rose gold heels and took one last look in the mirror, she was more nervous than the previous few dates she’d been on. It didn’t help that Natasha had been hinting at setting her up with someone that night, though she wouldn’t say who.

All she advised was to wear her favourite red lipstick and something that showed off her décolletage, which narrowed down the playing field to most of the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes of the Tower.

Steve and Bucky were waiting for her outside the building when the car pulled up. Darcy started to wonder if there was some sort of homing device on her person but then remembered Natasha’s words, assuming they were just in on the night’s plan.

“Do you escort every lady into the building, boys? Didn’t realize you had to pick up security gigs on the side,” Darcy joked, taking Steve’s offered hand graciously as they made their way across the icy sidewalk. “Being an Avenger doesn’t pay well enough or?”

“I’ll have you know our services are priceless,” Bucky shot back, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

Steve barked a laugh, “And this freebie is just for you, doll.”

And even though she was slotted between them, arms looped through their elbows as they made their way through the lobby, she could feel things had changed between the two men. Something was different, softer, warmer, almost as she caught their glances and friendly smiles. 

“I’m glad you two finally figured it out,” Darcy said with a knowing look as they waited for an elevator.

Bucky shot Steve a look over her head, smiles on both their faces, “We definitely figured it out.”

The doors opened to the otherwise empty elevator bay on an upper floor, and Bucky led her in with a hand at the small of her back. Steve helped peel her out of her jacket when they got to the top, the party already in full swing, lights dimmed, and the dance floor packed.

“You two don’t have to fuss over me, you know. I’ve been to plenty of these things alone,” Darcy assured. 

“Who said you’re alone?” Steve asked.

“Did Natasha tell you who—?” Darcy started, but Bucky interrupted her with an outstretched hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Darcy shot Steve a look, making sure she wasn’t about to step on _his_ toes. A dance wouldn’t hurt, she supposed.

And between the two of them, thinking back to Darcy’s experience at the dance studio, Bucky was more intuitive, feeling the music with every step and lead. It was fluid, the way they moved in time with each other, not rigid or seemingly practiced. With Steve, she could almost hear his brain working on remembering the steps, but Bucky had done this before. Probably a lot in his day, with a lot of different women, by the sounds of the paragraphs in history books and movie adaptations.

It was easy to get lost in it, the music and the way he kept stealing glances at her as they rounded the floor. Had it been anyone else, it would have been a fairytale night worthy of a princess at a ball.

“You should be out there tearing up the dance floor with _Steve_ ,” Darcy murmured against Bucky’s shoulder, focussed on keeping her footfalls in step with his. “He’d love this.”

The bark of a laugh that escaped him forced a smile, “We like dancing with you, doll. Like spending time with you. Making you laugh. And _blush_.”

Darcy bit her lip on instinct, looking anywhere but Bucky’s face as she tried to get the pooling in her face under control, “Well, I blush easy. Nothing personal.”

“It’s beautiful, is all,” Bucky rumbled. “I’m a big fan of blushers, if you hadn’t noticed.”

It was Darcy’s turn to laugh, “Steve’s goes all the way to his ears.”

She missed the soft smile firmly planted on Bucky’s face, quietly taking her in, gripping her a little closer as they swept across the floor.

“May I cut in?”

Steve’s hand was soft on her bare shoulder, the other at Bucky’s lower back as he approached. He shared a glance with Steve, one of the ones Darcy couldn’t quite translate as Darcy was left gawking.

“You two are spoiling me tonight,” Darcy chuckled, trying desperately to hold back her aforementioned blush. “Someone might get the wrong idea here, boys.”

“Or maybe the right one,” Bucky whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek before twirling her into Steve’s hold. “You take care of her.”

Steve seemed to take his words to heart, face flashing red just long enough for Darcy to catch it. He quickly pulled her closer until her chest could feel the rise and fall of his as they danced. He, too, was stealing glances to her, and a few to Bucky over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the pair.

“What was that all about?” Darcy asked, feeling like all the air had left the room.

“We’re just real appreciative of you, Darcy. We like having you around,” Steve pulled back a little, trying to catch her eye. “And we’re wondering if you like having us around too.”

“I mean— of course, I do, but… h-how do you mean?”

But Steve didn’t reply, leading her to the other end of the floor, towards the roaming servers holding trays of drink and appetizers. And Darcy was left wondering if they were even speaking the same language anymore. It felt like there was some sort of subtext, some secret she hadn’t been let in on.

“Mind if we take a bit of a breather?” Steve asked.

And before she could offer a word in return, not that her mind was functioning at a capacity where she could, Bucky was at their side in an instant. They swept off to a side room, a private bar overlooking the city as Darcy tried (and failed) to catch her breath.

“Does anyone want to get me up to speed because I feel like there’s something I’m missing here,” Darcy started, watching as the two traded glances. “Are you up to something with Natasha or—”

“More like Natasha’s up to something with us.”

Now Darcy was stumped.

“We know this isn’t _traditional_ ,” Steve started. “But we think there’s something here. With us.”

“All three of us,” Bucky added, and Darcy suddenly realized her hand hadn’t left the crook of his elbow, held in place by his on top.

It felt a little like her brain had hit some critical error like she’d definitely just misheard or misinterpreted what they just said as they stared at her expectantly. Darcy’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to form the words that would be the least outlandish.

“But, you two, are together…?”

Bucky gently squeezed her hand, “But we _three_ could be together?”

Darcy’s throat tightened, eyes stinging as she started to put the pieces together. If she could hear anything over the sound of her blood thumping in her ears, it was the sound of her voice just making it through the pulsing.

“And how does that work?”

“However we want it to,” Steve offered. “ _If_ you want it to.”

Eyes darting between the two men, Darcy barked a nervous laugh, waiting for the punchline to kick it.

But it never did.

“You’re serious?”

“You’re not?” Bucky challenged, with that little glimmer back again.

Darcy shook her head, “I didn’t say that.”

Not exactly.

Up until two minutes ago, Darcy would have called this some cruel sort of April Fool’s Day joke. But seeing that look in Steve’s eyes again, the way he looked at Bucky, staring right at her, she knew better.

“Alright. Yes, I want this.”

The words had barely left her lips when she was swept off her feet and into a hug, kisses pressed into the top of her head as Bucky’s thanks and praises rumbled in his chest. Darcy’s eyes stung with the swell of emotion, a watery laugh escaping her as she suddenly felt lighter, freer. 

It suddenly felt _right_.

Pulling back, Steve took her next, framing her face with his big hand and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Darcy nearly turned her head in time to make it a real one, but there was time for that yet.

“Stevie here’s real relieved you said yes,” Bucky chuckled from beside them. “He was sure this was going to be a much more awkward conversation.”

“No,” Darcy said, looking over at Bucky. “I could feel it too. I just thought I was nuts.”

“Well, you are, doll,” Bucky shot back with a bit of a lilt. “You’d have to be a little nuts to want to put up with the both of us.”

Darcy laughed, finding both of their hands with her own and sighed contentedly.

“Alright, lunatics,” she said, finally finding her voice again. “You owe me a few more drinks and dances before we talk details.”

“Sordid details, I hope,” Bucky snickered as Steve shoved him playfully with his shoulder.

“Anything you want, Darce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first go at WinterShieldShock. Maybe not my last? 
> 
> All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.


End file.
